Paranoia can turn to Eternal Bliss
by gangsta-gangster
Summary: Bella has wings, and doesn't have a past. She is alone in the world. Then she meets Edward, can he help her to stop bottling up her feelings and being afraid. When the opportunity of a lifetime comes what happens? Summary sucks, don't remind me! :P
1. Chapter 1

Paranoia = Eternal Bliss

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters.**

Bella POV

I walked to the window, to let in the morning light. While untucking my wings, I went to get dressed. Today would be my first day of my senior year at high school. I didn't want to go at all; I always had a feeling that someone was going to find out my secret. I chose a pair of black skinny jeans with a cute little robot t-shirt. Over that went one of my jackets, the hot pink one that had my favorite band's name written across the front. I hated that whenever I wanted to go out in public I had to wear a jacket, hot or cold, I had to. It was like a security blanket for me, helpful for covering my wings. That's probably the reason why half my wardrobe was jackets. I didn't have any parents or anyone to watch over me, not that I needed it. I did have those times, though, like every other person my age, when they need someone to fall back on, to go and complain to. I didn't have that, I don't think I ever did. It seemed to me that I had always been alone, which developed my way have never having to depend on anyone, never showing my emotions or letting them out. One thing I did have was money. It was an endless supply that came from nowhere, I had no idea where it came from. I would clean out my bank account and then the next day it would be filled again.

I went downstairs, trying to find my metallic silver flats with the bows. I was going to be late; That would leave an impression on my flawless record. I slipped them the shoes on with ease, grabbed my "There's a party in my tummy" tote bag, filled with the school day essentials. Tugging my backpack on, I raced out the door towards my little hot pink Beatle; it was the cutest car ever perfect for my personality. I pulled into the school's parking lot. It was filled with people who were starting to stare and gawk at my car. "No wonder" I thought, "Its bright pink, who wouldn't stare!". I grabbed my things and started walking towards the first class on my schedule; English. I found it with easily and walked in. The classroom was pretty empty, except for three students staring off into space. I shifted my backpack and shuffled over to one of the desks in the back. I set down my stuff and rested my head on the cool tabletop. My brown hair was flowing over the top of the table, like rivers of pure chocolate but I was to tired to care to move them. I glanced up and saw people were started to swarm into the room, talking loudly. "What's up with people yell-talking nowadays?!" I couldn't help but think. Girls were flirting with guys who were just eating it up. I'd never dated anyone, my wings would get in the way. What if they tried to hug me or something, they would be sure to feel them. I'd been single for ever, and nothing was going to change that. I heard the chair beside me scrape against the white tiles. I shifted and looked at the source of the movement. My air supply was suddenly cut off. I must have been staring at the most gorgeous guy in the world. His eyes, as green as the lush forest surrounding this town, were looking into mine with kindness and friendship in them. That was unusual, most guys looked at me with lust, maybe he was different. He sat down, and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and you are?". I couldn't think. What was my name?! "I'm Bella Swan." I replied as coolly as I could. Of course he saw right through it. He smiled at me, the most sweet, cute, enchanting smile I'd seen. It was slightly crooked which added to its greatness. I stared at him in amazement, then everything went black when I fainted.

I awoke in what seemed to be the school's office. My head hurt extremely bad, must have been when I fainted. Oh Crap!! Why did I even faint?! Oh, right. Edward. Darn him and his making girls faint from his charm. At least he wasn't here, I would be sooo embarrassed! I slowly sat up, but then felt something gently squeeze my arm. What the Heck? I was so startled that I fell out of the chair that I had been placed in. I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me with worry in his eyes. Why did I look to see who it was, I should've just crawled out of here! "Bella, are you ok?" I started to crawl towards the door. Maybe he would just leave me alone, I mean, I barely knew this guy. "Bella, I know I just met you, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't care for your wellbeing. You could have a concussion starting, with the way you hit your head on the table." Darn, this guy was good. I got up, with what dignity I had left. I still couldn't look him in the eyes. Wait a minute, did he carry me in here!? He would have felt my wings. With this new sense of fear, I ran out of the office as fast as I could. I didn't even stop to get my things back in class, or to go to my car. I just ran into the woods, until I came to the River. With nowhere else to go, and nobody to turn to, I cried. If he knew about them, I would have to move...again.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

_Well, I was searching for something but didn't know what And I found a whore on the corner of the street. _I rolled over, and squinted through the sunlight being let into my room. Where was that terrible music coming from? I started to shift myself into a sitting position, until I was hit square in the face with a pillow. Alice. Why didn't I remember to lock my door last night?! "Time to wake up! Emmett's making pizza for breakfast. Hurry it up." She left with her annoying music singing along, "She wants your soul, She'll take your life" I shoved my face in the pillow, What a way to wake up. I got dressed and went downstairs. Already I could hear my mom, Esme, yelling at Emmett. "Look what you did, Emmett! Apologize." I turned the corner, and saw Alice throwing towels at Jasper. He had pizza sauce all over his white shirt and blonde hair. Emmett was laughing hysterically at what he did. Rosalie went over to him and smacked him right on the head, which made Jasper crack up. We "children", as Esme and Carlisle called us, were all adopted for different families. So it was ok that Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie were all together. I'd never dated anyone, mostly because the girls at school weren't my type. I never liked the superficial "paint my face every minute of the day" type of person. That all added up to Emmett, mostly, calling me names for fun. His favorite was that I was "Homotastic". Whatever that meant. I skipped out on the pizza (gross) and got my backpack. I went to the garage to get into my Volvo. I never really drove to school with the others. It usually meant Alice's dreadful singing, the smacking of Emmett's head for his retarded jokes, or stopping on the side of the road so Emmett could look at the roadkill. I got in and turned on the music. While switching it to Steel City, I was hoping that time would go faster. I could tell that this new beginning of the school year was going to be as boring as the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I decided to skip the next few days of school. I needed the time to rest my mind, crazy thoughts were running through my head at every second of the day, leaving no time for school work. I spent most of the time in Seattle, shopping. Since Forks was so small, I came here when I needed my daily dose of retail therapy, even though it was depressing to not have anyone to shop with. One Thursday night, I started to get ready for the coming day. I picked out my out, bright and cheerful as usual, pondering how I was going to get through the day without having to be anywhere near Edward. I only knew that he was in my English class, the first one of the day. The thing I would have to find out was if he was in any of the others. Sighing, I made my way over to the back door. I was desperate need of fresh air, just thinking about tomorrow had my anxiety acting up. I walked up to the garden that completely overtook the backyard. Flowers of every kind were going between the bushes and ferns. Trees loomed over everything, creating darkness in most parts. This was where I went to get away from life.

I was in a meadow. My pure white wings, like a swan's, spread out behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, there was a movement. My breath hitched. I looked towards the movement and saw Edward. Huh?! His eyes were bright and understanding, with so much emotion behind them. I looked down fast. I couldn't believe what I was wearing! A spring-time dress in front of present company, with my wings out! Was I mentally insane!? Edward bent down to pick a flower, then came to put it in my hair, all the while a lite breeze was blowing. He was completely unfazed by my wings, as if he didn't even see them. I just gawked. He said something I couldn't hear and for some reason I giggled. It wasn't even me doing it, I didn't even here him...it was uncontrollable. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me along, I could feel myself smiling the whole time...

I woke up in the garden, a light sheen covering my skin. It was still dark out, maybe around one in the morning. I slowly go up; that must have been the weirdest dream ever. I hobbled over towards the door, letting myself in. I shuffled over to my room, thinking about the dream. It seemed so happy and carefree, something never present in my life. I crawled under the covers, the warmest feeling I couldn't understand surging through me.


End file.
